In recent years, lighting equipment for LED light sources has been constantly increasing. Correspondingly, more controllers for LED strips become known in the art. In practical applications, LED strips are often powered by an AC power port. However, as USB ports are becoming more widely used in daily lives, a problem as to how to combine the USB port with the lamp strip controller to supply power to the LED lamp strip has risen to be solved.